


babysitting

by Toe



Series: quest friends ficlets [7]
Category: Quest Friends! (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toe/pseuds/Toe
Summary: Elee gets a babysitting skill.





	babysitting

Elee had never been a nurturing, maternal sort. If a friend was upset, she'd slap them on the back and tell them to get over it. If someone was crying, she'd turn in the opposite direction. If she somehow ended up holding a baby--

Whatever semblance of a protective instinct Elee had manifested as violence instead. When she found herself traveling with three children-- and she did often find herself thinking of them as children, never mind that Hopper and even Xoc could be considered young men and Misha was probably centuries old-- she realized she'd fight to protect them. She'd kill to protect them. This instinct wasn't a tender thing, nothing that should be seen by a baby.

But somehow, in Fasten, Elee found herself with a baby in her arms again, and she was determined to do things right. She hummed gently and dangled the shiny baubles on her hat for it to play with and let herself believe that if she had a chance to go back, she would hold her own baby the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on the assumption that elee chose to give up her daughter since she didn't feel like she was fit to be a parent, so it's very possible that monday's episode is gonna completely contradict everything here. i thought it was such a profound reveal to show that elee has a daughter right after she got her babysitting skill, though, so


End file.
